Aera Colthearts
Aera Colthearts is the female main protagonist of the video game, Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Taki versus Aera Colthearts (Completed) * Aera Colthearts vs Ruby Rose (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History Having grown up as an orphan, due to both her parents having died in some way (mother due to childbirth and father due to demon slaughtering), Aera was adopted into the family of a man named Blaire. A happy, friendly individual, she tends to see the good side in most everyone around her, having a positive outlook and wanting to see the better side of life. She was trained by Blaire as a Craftknight, a magical blacksmith of Aera's realm where the crafter works with their Guardian Beast, a summoned creature of some kind, to make weapons, armor and parts. She showed a surprising knack for the ability despite having an extreme lack in mechanical usage, being able to shatter even simple machinery just by merely holding it (usually for comedic effect). She is also one of the last Edge Fencers of the world, a group of Craftknights whose purpose was to stop the demon Goura from breaking free of a seal that they used upon him. The demon, if it were to break free, is able to cause extreme chaos and destruction. She keeps the mark of the Edge Fencers, The Red Daemon Gem, as a keepsake to remind her of her fallen parents. She was able to defeat Goura when he was accidentally released, and currently lives in her small town, crafting parts, tools and weapons with her Guardian Beast to better both her skills and her personality. Death Battle Info Powers, Abilities and Weaponry: Aera usually has her Guardian Beast assist her in combat. The beast can use powerful magical abilities, such as elemental control of fire, water, air and lightning, as well as healing abilities. The beast can also buff Aera, making her weapons or armor tougher, enchanting them mid combat, giving her speed and strength boosts, and giving her immunities to some form of magics. For armor, Aera tends to wear very little of it, instead simply wandering around in her simple clothing and dress shoes. She wears a large pack on her back, slung around her shoulder, that allows her to use and carry multiple weapons, although for convenience's sake she only uses five weapons, one of each type. The five weapons that Aera uses are as follows, in their strongest forms: * The Holy Heaven Sabre: A longsword used for quick, simple combo attacks. She is a whirling dervish with this weapon, easily flowing and spinning in combat with this powerful weapon. It is of moderate speed, and cannot knock enemies into the air, with medium reach. * The Holy Heaven Axe: A large, one handed two headed battle axe, this heavy weapon can easily break enemy guards and crush armor. The weapon usually strikes twice for combos and is the slowest of the weapons, although comes with enough force to launch enemies into the air. She can slam the axe down in front of her to cause short range shockwaves, and even use a simple whirlwind technique. * The Holy Heaven Spear: A long range, excellent aerial alternative, the spear can strike easily from ground or air, even being used as an excellent weapon in aerial combat. A perfect counter to flying or jumping enemies, as well as good for maintaining safe distance. She can use a charge attack with the spear, dashing through her enemies with a powerful strike. The weapon is of middling speed, only slightly faster than the axe, but can make rapid stabs if necessary. * The Holy Heaven Knuckles: An extremely short range, rapid fist weapon, these brutal, almost cestus-like fist weapons can make rapid punches that give an enemy almost no room to counter attack, and also have enough strength for an air-launching uppercut. The fists can cause very small tremors and shockwaves, much like the axe, but are only useful for unbalancing enemies. It is the fastest weapon. * The Holy Heaven Drill: A short range combination of the knuckles and axes, and the only machine that Aera cannot break. The weapon is a useful stabbing alternative, and can be used to stop aerial attacks or downward strikes from foes. The weapon can be flicked on to spin the drill, making it the perfect weapon for boring into weapons and armor, and is excellent at literally shattering weapons and armor without any effort. It is of moderate speed, a little faster than the sword. Aera also makes use of several trinkets to assist her abilities, such as rings, work boots and bracelets. Her tempered work boots give her incredible speed and jumping abilities, the earthen bracelet gives her extra defense and survival against attacks, and the tempered ring lets her strike harder with her weapons. These items, unlike her weapons, cannot break from wear and tear. She also carries several medikits and healing potions. Aera's final item is the Red Daemon Gem. If she is struck by a lethal blow, or activates the gem manually, she enters Monoshift, a powerful form that gives her enchanted armor and reinforces her weapon. While in this form, she can launch powerful blasts of spirit energy from her weapon, although this reduces its durability. She also has the ability to hover and maintain aerial height, moves faster, and hits much harder, as well as being able to take far more damage than normal. Monoshift ends if her weapon breaks. She can also empower herself midcombat to use the Golden Monoshift, a much more powerful transformation that turns her armor and weapon a heavenly golden colour. In this form, her weapons become nigh unbreakable, and her health and armor/weapon durability regenerate over time. She also cannot be knocked down, stunned, or otherwise rendered immobile, and further increases her speed, strength and damage resistance. She can change weapons while in Golden Monoshift, and retains the powerful spirit blast from the first Monoshift. Feats: * Defeated Goura, the legendary sealed demon, several times in single combat. * Has crafted hundreds of weapons and parts, some of which are used by other heroes of note in the game's universe. * Has cleared the demon Goura's labyrinth, one of the few that can attest to the fact. Weaknesses: Aera is a bit of a coward, and although she does not shy from combat, she clearly understands her limits and does not enjoy fighting creatures stronger than her. She also has a dislike for fighting sentient, humanoid creatures in general, and prefers to reason with them. Her weapons can also break from wear and tear, leaving her with just her blacksmithing hammer, an unbreakable, and extremely weak, sidearm. And without her guardian beast, she has no magical abilities herself, although she can still make use of some arcane techniques if enchanted into her weapons. Her inability to use machinery is both a blessing and a curse, as she inadverdently breaks or wears down whatever mechanical object she tries to use. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Axe Wielders Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Spear Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants